Self-service computer systems have replaced full-service computer systems in many business environments today. For example, self-service computer systems may be found in banking, retail, hospitality, travel, entertainment, medical, and other environments.
One example self-service computer system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,570 of the assignee of the present application. The self-service computer system occupies a self-service checkout lane. A grocery or other store may choose to include a mix of full-service and self-service checkout lanes near store exits. Customers perform tasks at a self-service checkout lane that an assistant might otherwise perform. For example, customers operate barcode readers to scan the items they have selected for purchase, they place the items in bags, and they operate payment devices to pay for the items. This patent is hereby incorporated by reference.
Traditional self-checkout systems can be costly and occupy as much store space as a full-service checkout system.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an alternative transaction system and method that offers retailers and customers more choices for checkout.